The present invention is generally directed to processes for the preparation of high density storage media and imaging processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions and processes for the preparation of optically addressable, high density, three dimensional storage media, for example, for use in digital recording media and processes.
It is highly desirable to have simple and reliable methods for preparing materials with structures comprised of nanoparticles, such as polymer encapsulated resin particles, that are ordered on a macroscopic scale, including thin film and two dimensional media, and especially three dimensional periodic arrays wherein the storage density is greatly enhanced.